


illusion and fantasy

by Lrb89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrb89/pseuds/Lrb89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lock of Lilys hair, a potions masters brew and Severus Snape's most desperate desire.</p><p> </p><p>small one shot fic about how Snape copes with his life's lot and the pressure of his promises and obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illusion and fantasy

Throwing himself down the dungeon steps he raced down the stone corridoor in unparalleled rage. His anger almost making the air surrounding him crackle and hiss.

Snapes black robes billowed behind him like a flag in stormy winds, anger radiated from him in waves. His face was set in a bitter grimace, black eyes glinting in fury and he snarled so dangerously at the students in his way even his own slytherins ducked for cover to let him pass.

His heavy boots smacked on each pave, the sound echoing up the dungeons, his own war drum to warn any further students to keep well hidden.

Entering his rooms he slammed the door with such force, little puffs of dust were disturbed from their resting places. He leaned back against the door resting his head against the oak, his chest heaved and he stared off into space unseeing. With a snarl he came back to himself and looked about his empty rooms, he looked between the liquor stand, his private lab and his work desk deciding how he could quell the raging viper of wrath currently coursing through his blood. He needed something to occupy his mind before despair consumed him. Making a decision he retreated to his old wooden desk at the far side of the room. Pulling out his wand he produced a pinprick of blood from his index finger, a crimson droplet appeared from the spell and he swiped his pad against the top drawer. It shimmered slightly and the contents changed from miscellaneous odds and ends to a sparse drawer filled with 3 objects. Hidden from view, bar severus, he opened his secret store filled with his most sacred posessions. He lovingly fingered a small antique framed picture that lay there, himself in childhood with his hearts desire, he smiled briefly looking at the image, a memory of simpler times.

As he continued to pour over the moving image another wave of self loathing coursed through him as he re-ran the meeting he'd just attended. Dumbledore's request for him to be the one to kill him. A further mark to be inscribed upon his soul, aswell as, oh say, a thousand other indescretions and abominations he'd done in his life. what was one more detestation against his sinful character.

His breathing was heavy, from his exertion to the dungeons and from the emotions surging in his stomach.

Pushing down the replay of Dumbledore's request, his delecate fingers moved from the moving picture to a lock of hair wrapped in a red and gold ribbon. He despised himself for keeping the red tresses, he was more disgusted with what he used them for and abhorred the memory of how he aquired them.

Conscience briefly niggled him from deep within, principles somewhere screaming from what he was about to do. He quickly stifled them, sometimes it was convenient to have his deatheater persona to blame his quite considered but unseemly behaviour on. snipping off a small tendril he swiftly closed his secret drawer with a tap of his wand and quickly left his rooms, on his way past his private stores he selected a sealed golden goblet and put both items inside his robes.

Storming back up the dungeons onto the grounds his face was set and focussed, thundering down the lawns towards the gates he moved through the night silently, only his long heavy cloak whipping in the wind made any sound.

From the astronomy tower Dumbledore stood watching his potions master cross through the school gates in the distance and considered Severus Snape's unhealthy obsession for a woman 16 years dead.

*********************************************

A thunder crack of apparation alerted the madam of an approaching customer. Watching through the lattice windows Madam Purdy saw Severus Snape stalking down Knockturn Alley, his stride commanding and purposeful. Seeing him approach Madam Purdy flew into action, immediatly flicking her wand at the girls waiting in the parlour of the boudoir. They shrieked with the sharp zap at their bottoms jolting them out of their seats and quickly stood, waiting in anticipation of an important client arriving. It had been a busy day but the madam couldnt afford any sloppiness when dealing with such a powerful and well connected client. In a nano second she assessed her girls against Snape's requirement and quickly selected 4 of her best girls and dismissed the other 5, experience telling her the more suited girls for Snape.

The four women stood in their finery, wearing sumptuous robes in deep jewel colours, their hair ranging from intricate pinned up designs to long flowing natural curls, adorned with tasteful expensive jewels and wore fragrance charmed to smell like each individual clients personal amortentia. Madam Purdy prided herself on providing the best quality, most beautiful and high class women, they were more courtisans than whores. Catering to all tastes and proclivity's. Casting an appraising eye over the four women she perfected anything out of place and scritinised their every detail. Anna, Melina, Danika and Gemma were her finest quality working girls, they were the most classically beautifull women, sumptuously dressed and looked expensive, Madam purdy didnt chose the women for their superficial qualities however, she knew that didnt matter one iota to Snape, instead she chose her 4 best actresses.

Madam Purdy charged 15 galleons for half an hour with one of her girls, 25 if they were kinky and 50 for death eaters with or without mccabe taste. The girls adopted a seductive pose when he bell tinkled as the door opened. Melinda and Danika recognised the dark wizard and tried to catch Snape's eye, knowing he was a skilled lover aswell as a generous tipper.

Snape strode through the door, not stopping to acknowledge Madam Purdy as she greeted the potions master, and walked right past her host stand and just pointed to the newest girl, Anna, without even looking at the selection, he placed 50 Galleons down on the lecturn as he passed. 

"you" he said not even bothering to look at the women, instead selecting without seeing as if he didnt care at all who was placed on top of his cock. Not even bothering to stop as he pointed at the slender witch, he carried on walking through the parlour and straight into a bedroom. Anna, the small witch with blonde ringlets and a plum robe, looked in confustion at her Madam as to the manner in how she had been chosen. the other three women sulked at the missed opportunity. Madam Purdy clicked her fingers sharply at Anna and ushered her quickly to the bedroom Snape had walked into.

Snape was unbuttoning his cravat as she walked through to the bedroom, laying his clothes out neatly on the chair as he undressed. The door snapped behind her and she stood there akwardly for a moment before walking towards the dark wizard.

She tried to help him off with his clothes but he caught her wrist as she held out her hand to touch him.

"go in the bathroom and derobe, drink this" he handed her a golden goblet and gave her a shove towards the water closet firmly.

"but-" she tried to interrupt, confused. 

"go now or ill select another girl" he sneered coldly and turned his back to her as he shrugged out of his shirt sleeves.

Walking towards the bathroom she held the golden goblet and pondered the cold wizard, weighing up whether to cast her own lubrication charm if he was going to fuck her with all the supressed rage he was barely concealing.

Inside the bathroom she undid her shift and stepped out of it naked, looking at herself in the guilded mirror she appraised herself, she was slender but with curvy hips and a generous bust, her face was wholesome and perfectly charmed with subtle makeup, she was confused by his apparent disinterest in her entirely, especially as she was one of the more sucessfull concubines. Aware of his impatience in the bedroom she abandoned her ministrations and swirled the concoction around the vessel and downed it in one.

at once her body changed, lengthened and made her curves slimmer, she was taller and willowey, her breasts smaller with duskier nipples, her new body was slim but with a gentle swell of a womans stomach, a telltale sign of childbirth. long golden ringlets were replaced by wavy red locks and her face was devoid of makeup or enhancements.

She looked over her newly aquired form and turned in the mirror, not unpleasant she admitted but not glamorous or provocative in the least. She had used polyjuice and other charms at clients requests before and transformed into famous or beautiful witches, but she found her visage plain and 'mumsy' even.

opening the door she saw Snape drinking from the decanter, in the corner. He saw he enter and turned to take her in.

For years he had transformed witches into his beloved Lily but it never stopped taking his breath away every fresh encounter he had.

Snape crossed the room in a flash and took her in his arms, his hands caressed every part of her naked flesh commiting every inch to memory and he smiled at her lovingly. Grabbing her around the waist just as a familiar lover would he began kissing her passionatly and hungrily. Snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her small bum against him in his arousal.

Anna was stunned to see his complete transformation into passionate intense lover just from the sight of her polyjuiced self. She had no idea who this woman was but if it ignited something so profound within the surly man, she had the idea she could make a few extra galleons off Snape if she played her part well. She decided to remain quiet until she could garner cues from Snape that would enable her to improvise her part. She felt his cock hard against her stomach and tentatively felt between them and stroked his stiff memeber. pre cum oozed from its tip and wet her fingers as she carassed him.

Kissing her pillowy soft lips was heaven, he loved nibbling her soft full mouth and demanding entrance with his tongue, tasting her fully. Pulling lily closer he wrapped his fingers through her long red hair and carassed her scalp, moving his other hand to her hip he spanned her waist and held her firm against him. Tongues crashed hungrily and he tried to impart his deep emotions within the kiss.

He emitted a deep growl from his throat as her delicate fingers wrapped around the head of his shaft, hissing in pleasure when she fisted his dick tighter. They remained standing as he continued kissing her passionatly and she played with him teasingly. Her steady firm pumping of his cock sent ripples of pleasure through his core, he was getting too turned on by Lily touching him and he needed to slow down or else he'd spend all over her hand.

Picking her up with ease he placed her in the middle of the bed and kissed down her throat to her breasts, they were pert and creamy, soft and small, he licked her tender flesh until the rosy bud of her nipple peaked in excitement.

he moved down her body depositing soft hungry kisses to her mons. Tentatively he licked her soft folds, easing his tongue into her wet core, tasting her tangy and slightly salty pool of liquid within her. he laved her clit softly and pulled her lips wide with his thumbs delicatly, lily hissed softly at the contact of his tongue on her most intimate place. slowly he began a steady rhythm suckling at her pussy, he licked round in circles against her nub, teasing her with gentle rolling pressure against her clit, then sucked softly against the peaked bundle of nerves, increasing his speed untill lily writhed underneath his face in pleasure. He repeated the rhythm gradually increasing the pressure and speed, she moaned freely above him and fisted the bedsheets for purchase to anchor her pleasure. Her pussy was dripping wet with excitment and he lapped up her juices, using them to create a slick lubrication for his movements over her sensitive clit. her legs started to tense and she grabbed his hair in anticipation of her orgasm, he kept up his attentions specifically on her clit, sucking it continually until he felt her walls flutter delicatly and she came in his mouth with a cry.

Anna moved her hips wider, thrusting herself against his mouth, angleing her pulsing quim closer to his hot mouth savouring the last ripples of her orgasm, feeling the slickness of her cum flow out of her core. She cried out in pleasure and whimpered when he removed his tongue from her clit. Dizzy with lust she almost forgot she had a part to play, quickly gathering herself she focussed as he moved up the bed and climbed on top of her.

He positioned himself over her and brought her legs up beside his chest, moving her slender legs so they bent and angled her pussy upwards towards him, slick and glistening in invitation. placing his manhood at her auburn curls he collected her slippery juices around his purple end, circling her folds firmly gathering all her cum to use as his lunricant. when he entered her, he pushed his thick cock into her slowly, only embedding the very end of his dick inside her, his large head stretching her tight hole slowly until it admitted his entire head, Snape's face winced as if in pain, eyes screwed closed and face set in an intense scowl. He didnt move for some minutes, relishing the tightness around his super sensitive bell end, until his need for more propelled him to sink his whole shaft into her in one fluid firm motion. He moaned like it was the sweetest pleasure on earth as he bottomed out against her, his whole cock impaled inside her tight wet heat.

Anna jolted at the feeling of him suddenly filling her, and gasped loudly at the sensation of him being fully seated inside her. his dick was large, much thicker and longer than any other john she had taken and she would have appreciated a slow penetration rather than the sudden impaling she recieved.

Pumping into her hard and slow he set a steady rhythm that caught her breath everytime he sank fully inside her. His thrusts were deep and demanding, he lay over her and rested his weight on his elbows and cupped her face as he fucked her. Tilting her chin up to his face her kissed Lilys lips hard, nibbling and suckling her rose colored pout before licking her neck and biting the juncture of her neck at her pulse point. Her small tits were bouncing from the force of his thrusts, he looked down at her underneath him lay in his arms being fucked, lilys cheeks were flushed and her brow was sweating slightly, he lowered his weight and he moved to lay against her chest. Lily gave little gasps and whimpers and she wrapped her hands around his back and stroked his scarred skin lovingly. Feeling her hands move up and down his spine caressing him caught his heart, the natural gesture of a familiar lover, as a wife would stroke her husband sent a wave of euphoria through him. 

His thrusts sped up and he moaned into her neck, a tell tale of his impending climax, using his weight he pinned her to the matress using his size advantage to gain further depths into her cunt. he was dripping with the sweat of his exertion, making his body slick and dewy. Gripping hold of her hair he ground against her trying to plough his cock further inside her, he mashed agaisnt her clit and it sent ripples of pleasure to her core and in turn her cunt tightened against his shaft.

As pleasure built for her she found herself being suddenly flipped over onto her stomach, one strong forearm was braced underneath her hips and the other came to wrap around her shoulder, and he plunged back into her wet depths with one single thrust. The new angle was more uncomfortable than when she was on her back, the tilting of her hips opened her pelvis. She panted whilst getting used to the new painfully full sensation, the dark wizard using her pussy seemed to be lost in his own fantasy. He relentlessly continued to pound her and began wispering nonsense into her ear as he stroked her hard, she could only make out a few words like "miss you" and "mine", she figured whoever this woman she'd polyjuiced into meant alot to him she played along and encouraged his words, figuring it would earn more gold if she completed the 'experience' with some authenticity.

"i miss you too" she said softly underneath him,trying not to wince at his unforgiving pace, and reached back to cup his face at her ear. He continued to sheath himself inside her with some force, pumelling her channel mercilessly and was watching her with intensity.

"doing this for you" he ground out, "all for you"

"i know my love, your doing wonderfully" she purred not knowing what the hell he was on about just happy to think of the tip.

He started groaning and grunting over the top of her, thrusting frantically, the girth of his cock was stretching her to comfortable capacity and her tight ring of muscles burned with the friction of his rutting. His body felt slick and sweaty against her back, his hips pumped furiously and she felt every ridge and bump of his cock as it swelled inside her, "tell me you love me!" He choked out as his cock hardened and he began to orgasm, thrusting himself inside her at a brutal pace.

"i love you! i love you so much!" she squealed, hoping her words would tip him over the edge, desperatly trying to make him cum as his cock was so deep it rubbed her cervix painfully, she squirmed to move away from the hard tool causing her discomfort. He held her still and stopped her wriggling by pinning her hips and resting his full weight on her back, groaning throatily in completion his dick spilled his hot seed into her pussy and she felt the pulsing of his cock spurt wave after wave of semen into her channel.

Snape lifted his head from its resting place by her ear and stoked her hair softly before removing his spent penis from her. Turning Lily over back onto her back, he tucked her under his arm and kissed her tenderly on the mouth, slowly caressing her lips in a relaxed romantic gesture. Moving his way down to Kiss the juncture of her neck and nibble softly at her skin he nuzzled her lovingly with his large nose, he seemed to look at her face for many long minutes, taking in every detail, memorising her dishevelled appearance the result of his ministrations inside her pussy. his eyes were full of longing and it made her feel sorry for him. he placed tender kisses on her sweaty neck.

When he sat up from the bed he noticed lilys appearance started to shimmer and he began dressing, the polyjuice started to wear off and the return of her original features began melting away his love's face and body.

Anna remained on the bed in silence, she knelt up with the white cotton sheets draped around her frame, her long blonde waves returned and her feautures were replaced as her own. She noted as she transformed his demenour reverted back to cold indefference. He dressed meticulously, each garment being put on with particular attention, his deft fingers buttoning, smoothing and buckling untill he was stood infront of her almost fully dressed looking every inch the dark powerful wizard he was. Since she returned to looking like herself Snape hadnt said a single word to her, ignoring her presence as if he was alone in the room.

"who is she?" the prostitute asked as he readied himself to leave. curiosity making her bold.

Buttoning up his frock coat and tightening his cravat he sneered at the forward question the whore asked.

Snape never answered her, instead flipped 10 galleons onto the bed covers before walking out.

As he left the bedroom his cloak billowed behind him and he exited the door in a dramatic whirl of black. she just caught his quiet words before he passed out of sight back into Knockturn alley.

"just an illusion"

**Author's Note:**

> this little one shot popped into my head last night, had to get it out before it disappeared. let me know if you enjoyed it xxx


End file.
